HmmmmBunnies
by Ayamesan
Summary: Shuichi is leaving Eiri! Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Hmmmm……Bunnies

Ch.1 Three brutal words

_Author's Note: Hi folks. I originally wasn't going to be able to post this fanfic and my good friend lady laurannia was going to do it for me (my parents are evil, sadistic Nazi bastards and don't have the internet-go ahead ask anyone they'll tell you). However, my other good friend blueyedluv helped me to get a fanfiction account during study hall and now I'm up and running! Anyway, this story originated with my friend lady laurannia giving me a ride home and our discussion of bunny rabbits….(alright and porcupines if you must know!)_

* * *

3:17. _Why is that damn brat home so early? Damn. Just ignore him. For now. I'll make it up to him later… in the bedroom. As annoying as that cut freak is, he's sure good in bed. So much energy_.

-Eiri?

Eiri glanced up at Shu's tone. _Shit. Something bad happened!_

-Did k shoot you again or something?

-No, but Ksan said …

-Well then nothing can be wrong, so shut up.

Shuichi paused while Eiri turned back to his computer. _How can I break the news to him? It could be hard for him to handle and I never ever want to hurt my Yuki-poo. Maybe if I …_

-why are you still standing there you damn…

-Eiri I'm leaving you!

Shuichi couldn't contain himself and burst out the dreadful information. He quickly clapped his hands over his mouth and his eyes widened as he waited. A single tear rolled down his cheek. _What will he say? What will he say? What will he say? What will…_

-leaving me?

Eiri replied with eyes as shocked as shu's were wide. Eye's that made hi enemy's blood run cold and his lovers' run hot. _But maybe not anymore._ "_I'm leaving you" _Three words filled with pain_. Not _leaving_ leaving me?_ _No, he can't be, he loves me, right? After all these years of shunning people, and now I love someone, yes love damnit, he's pushing me away?_ Eiri's head sank to his hands.

-get out for now. I need to think.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

_Yes, I am well aware that this is not a very happy start now is it? You'll just have to read more and find out if it gets any happier!_

_Ryu: Wahh! Eiri is sad! Shuichi why did you say that! Kumagoro you'll never leave me will you? Kumagoro don't leave me!_

_Kumagoro: Of course I'd never leave you, my precious Ryu._

_Ryu: Yay! Kumagoro loves me! _

_Ryu: By the way, the author does not own Gravitation. Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Packing

_Wow. You came back to read more of my fanfic. Of course I knew you would, who could resist my style, my charm? My painfully good looks? -------------- Sorry, I went Ayaa there (he's my split personality from the manga Fruits Basket and my favorite character!-note the name) Any way, here it is! _

* * *

_ A month. One whole month. Eiri mused. An entire 31 day month with no Shuichi. Well, at least it's not forever like I thought before_. He opened the bedroom door and watched Shu pack. _I thought I'd lost him_. Shuichi turned his head at the sound of the door hinges and gave Eiri a big smile. His pre-parting gift to Shu had been 2 wild hours and many different positions. Eiri lit has cigarette when Shu started to speak.

-K-san said we'd travel all across Japan and do 3-4 concerts a week and a few interviews in the more remote areas. That's why I'm home early, to rest up and get packed by tomorrow at ten. He'll pick me up he said.

-for one month?

-yep! I was really, really scared that you'd be mad at me for leaving so suddenly that I just blurted it out.

-No problem, brat

-Great!

………………

THE NEXT MORNING

-ok! I'm all set! Are you sure you'll be fine? You'll remember all your appointments? Medicine? You can call K-san if…

-I'll be fine, alright!

Eiri was really a lot grumpier about it than he showed. _Who will I fuck while he's gone? No one. I couldn't do that to him._

-ok Eiri. K-san should be here in… 5 minutes.

-yeah.

_Damn. He has that hurt look on his face. And if he goes away thinking I'm mad he'll do poorly. Shit. This is a good opportunity for Bad Luck but not if I blow it._

(DING DONG)

-K-san's here!

_Since when has K ever worried about the doorbell? Whatever._

-Come on Shuichi we've gotta go!

-Hey brat. Don't worry about me. And I promise I won't find some fuck-buddy for the time you're gone Shu. I'll wait.

Eiri closed the door quickly so that he couldn't respond and heaved a deep sigh. It's a hell of a lot easier to say you won't screw someone than it is not to.

* * *

_Well, there it is! Now we must simply make you all wait the weekend to find out how it all ends in chapter 3! (laughs evilly and walks away)_


End file.
